The Power of Love
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Voldemort doesn't murder Lily and James Potter, moving straight to Harry. The Dark Lord loses his power, leaving the Potter family undefeated. Harry grows up with his parents and the family and friend he deserves.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: HP is all owned by the lovely JK Rowling!**

**The Power of Love**

**Prologue**

The cold mist surrounded the little cottage in Godric's Hollow. A dark figure made his way up the path; at last his only threat would be destroyed. The Dark Lord held his wand steadily, muttering a quick "Lumos," and carried on up the path.

The lights were on in the cottage and the young family were sitting in the living room. The boy, barely a year old, was giggling in glee and clapping his hands as his Father did some trick with his wand. The mother was content with sitting and watching the other two, while running her hands through her wavy red hair. They showed no awareness of the fact they were in hiding from a notorious murderer, they were stupid to put their faith in their silly little friends, not that either parent was in any danger, if they did not fight him, he only wanted the boy. Harry Potter, strange how such a small child was the only danger to his power.

He pushed open the gate, gazing half-heartedly at the garden as he crunched along the gravel. The family had now seen him and were rushing around to grab wands. The Dark Lord chuckled as he shoved the door open to be met with James Potter's dark hair and hazel eyes, "you will not touch my family, Voldemort," he snarled.

Voldemort laughed once again, "Move, fool."

"You will not touch Lily or Harry," the man replied, pointing his wand.

Voldemort scoffed before pushing Potter aside, roughly. He decided to leave the parents alive so they could despair the loss of their son. He glanced over the man, he was unconscious but breathing lightly, he could no longer provide a distraction from the Dark Lord's goal. Stepping over the lifelessly still body, he moved upstairs to where the mother had fled with the baby. Thank you, Albus Dumbledore, for placing anti-apparation charms on the house he thought, it had prevented the mother and child escaping.

He stepped into the nursery as the woman was placing the boy in his crib. She saw Voldemort approach and attempted to muffle her scream. She cried at him "NO! not Harry, take me instead, please! JAMES HELP!!! No, please, not Harry, no." She stood protectively in front of the cot. Her slight body took no effort for Voldemort to push out the way and soon she was as unconscious as her husband.

Voldemort strode over to the crib, grinning wildly, one wand stroke and he would be invincible. The boy looked up at him with deep green eyes. He glanced at his mother and then at Voldemort accusingly as if to say, 'you did this?' the Dark Lord looked at the one year old in surprise, seconds from death, his parents unavailable, the child still did not cry. Voldemort grinned, savouring his victory; raising his wand, he shouted the curse "AVADA KEDAVRA."

There was a huge green flash of light as the curse rebounded and Voldemort's body broke. The baby touched his now tender forehead, where a strange scar was forming. He cried out for his parents, glad the nasty man had now gone.

* * *

**Hi, brief note, if you enjoy this, please consider reading my other two HP Lily/James stories, Obvious and Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near.**

**Any ideas please message me.**

**Love SG xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1 :He's Your Son

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**He's Your Son**

"Lily," James Potter yelled up the stairs as he walked into the cottage, "I'm home."

It was two years after Voldemort's attack and defeat; Harry was now three years old. He was small for his age, but looking more like his father every day. He was sweet and gentle, just like his mother but also had her strong fiery temper.

Lily Potter came strolling down the stairs with the three year old boy securely in her arms. "James," she greeted, kissing him softly on the lips.

He grinned, holding his family close to him, "hey Harry," he said, kissing the top of the baby's head. He followed his wife into the kitchen.

"Dinner's nearly ready," she said, placing Harry in a high chair.

"Smells good," he complimented after a long sniff of the air.

She laughed lightly, "good day?"

"Yeah, not bad," he replied, "you?"

"Same," Lily told him, "apart from Harry's break for freedom down the street, lucky the gate was closed and stopped him."

James chuckled, "three years and already like your father, aren't you Harry?" he said, tickling his son's chin. Lily smiled at the exchange of affection between her husband and son.

Lily placed the food on the table and began serving the family. "I got a letter from Remus today, he was wondering if you and Sirius were planning to join him for full moon."

James gazed at her, "I was planning to, you don't mind, do you?"

Lily shook her head, "I can deal with everything here, Remus does need you besides I don't want to break up a Maraunders tradition," she smiled.

"Thanks, love," James said, spooning food into Harry's mouth, "but Maraunders tradition?" he said, "not really anymore. That tradition was between four close friends before Pettigrew betrayed us to Voldemort," he said his previous friend's name distastefully.

Lily took her husband's hand gently, "at least _he's_ gone now," she sympathised, meaning Voldemort, "things could have been worse, he could have succeeded and murdered Harry."

James nodded, kissing her temple, "yeah, I have a gorgeous son, two great friends and my own beautiful wife. When did you become so wise?"

"When I got married and had a child," she replied as they continued eating. As they ate, James remembered his last encounter with Pettigrew.

* * *

_"PETTIGREW!" came James Potter's roar as his eyes fell upon the man he had been hunting for days._

"_James, Sirius, Remus, my friends," he said, grimacing as he eyed the three men. _

"_Pettigrew," James growled once again._

"_James," Peter responded nervously. _

"_You betrayed us, you told Voldemort where we were," James accused, shouting furiously, pacing back and forewards as he glared at his old friend, "he hurt Lily; he tried to murder my son."_

"_The Dark Lord, he threatened to kill me," Peter attempted to justify his actions. _

"_THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" Sirius yelled._

"_Leave it, Sirius," James said, holding his best mate back, "this is between Peter and me."_

"_Why did you bring them if not to let them fight your case?" Peter asked, "Lily was right, you know, you really do need your cronies to stand on your feet," he referred to an incident at Hogwarts when Lily had said such a thing._

"_You have no right to say her name," James snapped, before continuing to advance on Peter, his wand drawn. "Surely you must have realised if he didn't kill you, we would, AVADA KEDAVRA," James yelled, but he was too late, Peter had transformed into his animagus form and was gone.

* * *

_

James sat in the living room, sliding his wand between his fingers. Part of him wondered if the curse would have killed Pettigrew if he hadn't transformed. He knew you had to really mean the unforgivable curses for them to work. He remembered the days when he, Remus, Sirius and Peter would run around Hogwarts, causing trouble, the best of friends. He had thought that all the Maraunders were loyal to each other, but he had been wrong. If only he had listened to Dumbledore, he told them to use Sirius as the secret keeper, but then Sirius would probably be dead. These thoughts ran through his head, had he really meant the curse? It was the friends or lovers choice again, and the Maraunders had always promised friends over girls. This was more than choosing a girl over a friend though. He loved Lily and had worked damn hard to get her to like him back. No, Peter had deserved to die.

"James, I've just put Harry to bed," Lily said, walking into the room where he was sitting. He nodded as she moved behind him, running her fingers through his hair. He sighed contently at her cool touch, grabbing her wrist and pressing a light kiss to her palm. "Are you alright?" she asked, feeling his slightly brooding mood.

"Yeah," he said, pulling her by the wrist to sit in his lap, "just thinking about Pettigrew again."

"Oh, James, forget about the traitor," she said, groaning slightly as he covered her neck with hungry kisses.

"I was thinking about how I tried to kill him," James said, running his hands up her sides.

"They'll catch him and put him in Azkaban eventually, love, without the protection of Voldemort," she comforted, kissing the underside of his chin.

"I know, I just wish I was helping on that case, I want to be the one to catch him," he told her.

She kissed him deeply on the mouth, "I would too, but they won't let you, I or Sirius get involved, I know we'd all like too." Lily, James and Sirius were all aurors. They were very disappointed that they were not on the case of catching Pettigrew.

He gave her another kiss, "yeah, did you say Harry was in bed?"

"Yes," she replied, pulling him closer.

"You're all wet," he suddenly realised, gazing at her shirt in disbelief as his hands found huge wet patches over her flat stomach.

She laughed, "Well, your son does splash rather a lot when in the bath," she told him.

"So the moment he does something wrong he's my son?" he asked her, tickling her lightly.

"Yes, that sounds about right," she giggled, as he laid her out onto the full length of the sofa and pinned her underneath him. He kissed her deeply and moved his hands under her skirt to caress her thighs.

"James," she moaned.

"Yes, love?" He asked huskily between kisses.

"I love you," she said, pressing her tongue to his lips.

"I love you too," he replied, pushing her deeper into the sofa, "let's finish this upstairs," he said.

"Okay," she replied, as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

* * *

**OMG! It's been so long since I updated this. Coursework and homework has been hell.**

**Anyway, I know a lot of you are worried about Harry surviving even though neither Lily or James died. I am working on it, just not sure quite how to do it yet. If anyone does have any ideas on how I could do it, please message me! **

**Please review.**

** Thanks.**

**With love,**

**SG xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2: Snuffles and Snape

**The Power of Love **

**Chapter 2**

**Snuffles and Snape**

The sun shone brightly over the little cottage in Godric's Hollow. The beautiful dawn silence was interrupted by the tantrum of a small child.

"Harry, please be quiet. I wanted to give Mummy a rest this morning." James Potter said, as he attempted to feed Harry a bowl of porridge. The little was not at all interested in food; he wanted to play 'drums' with the pan his breakfast had just been prepared in. James was sat opposite Harry, trying to spoon the meal into his son's mouth. The boy moved his mouth, spilling porridge all down his and his Father's front. He then screamed out again.

"Harry!" James snapped, "sh!" Harry looked up, as if contemplating his Father's instruction before gurgling, loudly. He then placed his hand in the luke-warm porridge and rubbed the food onto James' cheek.

"Thank you, Harry." James frowned, "unfortunately porridge is for eating, not for wearing."

The little boy gave a soft, giggling smile and reached out to place his chubby arms around his Father's forearm. "Yes, very funny, son." James smiled, "you have managed to cover me completely in porridge."

James picked the three year old out of his high-chair. "And now, Harry, you and I must get cleaned up before Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony arrive."

"Padfoot, Moony!" Harry exclaimed, hearing his Uncles' names.

"Yes, you'd better behave or Daddy won't let you see them," James told him as he walked up the stairs. Harry did not agree with his Father and hit him on the head. "That's not behaving, Harry."

James ran a bath for Harry and began to wash him. "Funny, I'm sure Mummy gave you a bath last night." Harry nodded in agreement. He loved baths as it was tremendous fun to splash whoever was washing him. He slapped his hands onto the water, splashing James. "I'll have a shower once you're cleaned." He tickled Harry, who giggled loudly. James continued to wash the boy as Lily crept into the bathroom behind him. "Messy child," James grinned.

"Are you calling my son messy?" she asked.

"Morning, Lily," he greeted, "and yes, I am."

She looked at the water splashed on the bathroom floor and her husband's porridge covered form. She laughed, "I agree."

Harry blew a raspberry at his father. "You know boy, you're lucky to be alive." James said, recalling a conversation they had had with Dumbledore two years previously.

* * *

"_It's almost certain that Harry was saved by love," Dumbledore said, looking deeply at the three Potters who sat in front of him._

"_What do you mean, Professor?" James asked, bouncing his son on his lap._

"_I mean Harry's life was saved by someone who cared for him deeply."_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand, headmaster," Lily said, stroking her son's forehead where the lightening shaped scar was still irritating him. _

"_Mrs Potter, giving your life in return for another's is the biggest sacrifice one human being can give to another. Voldemort tried to obtain information from someone who refused to give. This person undoubtedly saved Harry's life."_

"_Are you saying that someone was tortured to give information on our whereabouts?" Lily asked._

"_Someone was killed, Mrs Potter." The head-teacher looked at her through his half moon spectacles. _

"_Who?" James asked, "Who died for our safety?"_

"_Severus Snape."_

"_Severus!" Lily cried._

"_I'm sorry, Mrs Potter, I know you were close."_

"_He was my first real friend," Lily cried. _

_James put an arm around her gently. "I'm sorry, Lily."_

"_Let me show you what Severus did," Albus said, indicating at the pensive sitting on his desk. _

_They were in a graveyard. Two figures stood just ahead of them, one an older, more confident Severus Snape, the other a thin, bald Voldemort._

"_Snape, tell me where the Potters are," the Dark Lord snapped._

"_I do not know!" Snape lied._

"_Liar! I can see into your mind," Voldemort snarled._

"_I don't know where they are hidden," Snape tried again. _

"_You've seen the boy! I know it! Where are they?" Voldemort growled._

"_I can't tell you."_

"_I have been lenient until now; you have lied twice and denied me also. I shall ask you once more, where are the Potters?" the Dark Lord held out in wand threateningly. _

"_I will not let you kill them; I shall not tell you where they hide!"_

"_They shall die, but you shall die first. A shame, Severus, you were looking quite a promising Death Eater."_

"_I will do what I must," Snape said._

"_Prepare to die, Snape," Voldemort cried out. "AVADA KEDAVRA." There was a flash of green light and Lily turned away grief stricken at seeing her friend's death._

_The office came into view again. "He was a good man," James admitted._

"_Snape has placed a charm on Harry, one that will protect him as long as he remains with him Mother. You see, Lily, he loved you."_

"_Snape!?"_

_

* * *

_

"Morning, Prongs," Sirius greeted as his best friend opened the door, "trust you are well."

"Yep. You?"

"I'm good." They walked into the sitting room, "hey," he sat down next to Harry on the floor. "How's my favourite Godson?"

Harry gurgled, "Uncle Padfoot."

"Hey, kid." The man bent to hug his Godson. "Uncle Sirius brought you a present, Harry. It's high time you had a dog of your own."

"Sirius, please say you didn't buy a puppy," Lily said.

"Yeah, okay not a real one, here," he handed Harry a stuffed dog. It was black with a silky coat.

"It's lovely, Sirius," Lily said, "reminds me of a certain black dog I know."

"Ah, he's a mischievous mutt, now isn't he, Lily?" Sirius smiled.

"Yep, pulled up a whole flower bed of my favourite roses last summer."

Sirius grinned, "I'm sorry bout that," he said.

She smiled, "I know."

"What do you say, Harry?" James asked his son, who was busy playing with his new toy.

"Fank you, Uncle Padfoot," Harry grinned.

"Anytime, kid," Sirius smiled adoringly at his Godson, "you gonna name him?"

"Snuffles," Harry said proudly. "My real dog, he's Snuffles."

"Honey, you don't have a dog," Lily said.

"You're never here, when I see Snuffles," Harry told her. "Snuffles comes when Uncle Padfoot."

"Oh!" Sirius smiled. "I don't mind Snuffles."

* * *

**I can perfectly understand if you all hate me right now! I did NOT want to write that. I need a way of Harry being saved. If anyone has a nicer idea, please message me and I shall rewrite the chapter. **

**Please review, Love JLF xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3: Disappointment

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Disappointment**

"We'll see you later, Padfoot," James said, fastening a cloak around his wife.

"Alright, Prongs," said Sirius, holding Harry tightly in his arms.

Harry looked at his parents retreating backs and then to his Godfather. "Mummy, Daddy… go?" he wailed. "Uncle Padfoot… stay!" he commanded.

"Yep, kiddo, just you and me," Sirius smiled. "So… what do ya wanna do, Harry?"

"Draw?" the boy looked up at him with his Mother's green eyes.

"Yeah, why not?" Sirius smiled. He started walking Harry up to his room.

"Snuffles?" Harry said, pointing where his new stuffed toy was still lying on the living room floor.

"Yep, bet Snuffles will enjoy drawing too," Sirius smiled.

They walked upstairs. He sat on the floor with his godson, smiling. He loved Harry's bedroom. Last year, James and Lily had redone the room in pastel blues and James had tacked a few of his old Quidditch posters to the walls. The bedclothes and curtains were embroidered with snitches, quaffles and broomsticks.

Sirius went into a set of drawers and picked out a notepad and a pot with pens and colouring pencils. Harry settled down in front of his Godfather and started to draw.

* * *

"James?"

"Yes, love?" he paused where he was walking as Lily turned to look out over the bay. The lights and buildings were reflected in the water and yachts were tied up on the pontoons. Lily leant out over the railings, as her husband moved an arm around her.

"Are you okay, Flower?" James asked.

"Yeah," she turned to look at him.

"You seem… distant," he told her.

"I'm fine, Jamie," she replied, gazing out over the water.

He sighed, "Lily, what's wrong?"

She kissed his cheek and pulled away from him, "nothing is, James."

"Lily…" he called, grabbing her wrist. She turned to look into his hazel eyes, "Flower, you can tell me."

She gazed at him, before turning away. "I don't know how to."

"Lily," he took a deep breath, "what are you so worried about?"

Tears stung in her eyes, "James…" her cheeks were now lined with moisture.

"Hey, Flower, please don't cry," James put his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"James…" she sobbed.

"Hmmm…" he lifted her chin and looked deeply into her green arms.

"James, I had a miscarriage," she breathed, tightening her grip on him.

"Oh, Flower," he held her tightly while she cried, a melancholy settling on his heart. It was the third baby Lily had lost since Harry had been born. He knew his wife was getting more heartbroken with each miscarriage. She desperately wanted a second child and it was no help that Harry was at this time appealing to his parents for a younger sibling. Lily wanted a large family and at times, James wondered if they'd ever have another child. He just knew he had to keep his faith in his wife, that they would have a larger family.

"How long?" James asked as her tears began to calm.

"What?" Lily glanced at him.

"When did you find out?" he asked, kissing her soothingly on the lips.

"I found out I was pregnant two weeks ago, I went to St Mungo's yesterday morning and they told me I had miscarried," she told him. "I… I… uh… didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh, Lily," he smiled.

"Jamie, I want another baby," she whispered.

"I know, Lils, so do I," he replied.

"I was two and a half months, today," she told him, "I thought I might just make it."

"Don't worry, Lily, we'll get there," he said with a confidence he didn't really feel.

She sighed, "I hope so."

"We will," he promised, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's go home."

"Okay," she sighed. "And James?"

"Yeah?!"

"Thanks for your support," she whispered.

"It's okay, love," he stroked her cheek.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he promised.

* * *

"Hey, Prongs, Lily, good evening?"

"Yeah, wasn't bad," James lied, putting his arm around Lily's waist.

"I just put Harry to bed, he was out like a rock," Sirius laughed.

Lily smiled, "must have made him tired. I'm going to bed, James. Come and join me when you're ready. Night, Sirius."

"Goodnight, Lily," Sirius smiled.

"Night, Flower, I'll be up shortly," James gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Night," she replied. James could hear her moving around in the bathroom as he and Sirius sat down in the living room. He sat opposite his best friend and ran a hand wearily through his messy hair.

"Prongs, are you okay?" Sirius asked.

James sighed, "Padfoot, Lily had another miscarriage."

Sirius stared at him, "Prongs," no answer. "Prongs, are you okay, man?"

"As good as can be expected, I suppose," James answered, slowly.

"Aw! Prongs, man!" Sirius moved over to him and put an arm softly round his disheartened friend.

They heard Harry's door opening and James imagined his wife leaning over Harry in his crib and kissing him softly. Lily was a brilliant mother; she had been through so much. She had tried so hard to ensure Harry was safe, now and when Voldemort had been after him. If anyone deserved another child, it was her.

"Sirius, what am I going to do?" James asked softly. "I mean, I got Lily pregnant three months after we got married… and we've conceived three other babies since then. So that can't be it."

"Prongs," Sirius called, "maybe you and Lily just aren't ready for child number two yet. I heard this saying that nature doesn't let you have babies after a certain age, so that the parents don't die of old age before the kid grows up. Perhaps this is the same. You're just not naturally ready for child number two."

"Possibly," James smiled. "Well mate, I'd better go and find my wife."

"Yeah," Sirius said, standing.

James smiled, following him to the door, "I'll see you in work."

"Yeah," Sirius grinned, "hope Lily isn't too irritable tomorrow."

"Me too," James chuckled. He turned and hugged his friend.

"Night, James."

"Goodnight, Padfoot," he watched his mate walk off, before closing the door and walking upstairs. He got ready for bed before lying down next to Lily. "You alright, Flower?"

She turned her head to look at him, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm okay, James, upset, but I'll get through," she gave a weak smile.

"Good," he kissed her.

"Night, James," she smiled, turning over.

"Night, Flower," he kissed her cheek, holding her tightly as they fell asleep, entwined.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Puppy

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Puppy**

"Hey, Lily, do want us to babysit Harry for your anniversary?"

Lily looked up at her closest friend from where she had been watching their sons playing on the floor. "Are you sure, Al?"

"Yeah, Frank and I thought you two could do with some fun," Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" Lily replied.

"We could have him overnight," Alice offered.

"Well, yeah… but you'll have to fight the grandparents for him," Lily smiled, passing her son a small toy. "Darling, play with this, not that."

Harry had pinched her wand and was waving it around the room in an imitation of his "Daddy."

"Harry, darling, give that to Mummy," she coxed.

Harry shook his head stubbornly. "No, mine." He told her.

James, Sirius and Frank came into the room.

"Daddy, look what I've got!" the little boy proclaimed.

"Harry, I think you should give that back to Mummy," James said.

"No, no, no!" Harry pouted, his green eyes going stormy.

The adults shared worried glances. "Harry…" James warned, "Give it to me."

"NO!"

"Harry!" James said sharply. "Give it to me, right now! This is your last warning, Harry!" They could all see the worry in his eyes.

"But you and Mummy get to!" The toddler pouted.

"When you're older you will too," James promised.

"But I want to now!" Harry objected.

James was so rarely harsh with the boy. Only if he hurt his mother or if he was about to hurt himself. James couldn't say no to him. Only if he was going to get hurt. Or hurt someone else.

"Harry, please!" James said softly.

"Can I blow bubbles with it?" Harry asked. "Please, Daddy?"

"Only if you come and let me show you and if you give it to me!" James said.

"NO!" the toddler yelled. He swished the wand around his head and pointed it at a revolting red and green vase Petunia had sent one Christmas. The vase transformed into a small puppy instantaneously.

Lily gasped, and in her son's delight, reached out and snatched her wand away. The boy was too excited by the appearance of the puppy to notice the loss of his mother's wand. The puppy was tiny, with grey, black, white and tan patches. It had one dark eye and one a very pale blue. It playfully pounced towards Harry, who immediately started petting and hugging it.

"Mummy, look," he cried.

Lily and James were both too shocked to answer.

"Mummy?!"

No answer.

"Daddy."

Nothing.

"Mummy… can I keep it?" the boy asked.

"No," she shook her head. "It'll have to be changed back."

Harry cried, "No…"

"Yes," Lily said.

"Daddy, can't I?" Harry tried his father.

"Absolutely not." The boy wailed harder.

"Prongs, let him keep it," Sirius said.

Lily tried a few counter charms, none worked. "Well, it seems as if it's stuck as a puppy."

"Mummy, please?" the boy looked at his parents with big green eyes. James and Lily shared darting glances. Both considering the idea.

"We'll see," Lily said, "I need to talk to Daddy about it."

* * *

Lily smiled at James as she slowly walked into the sitting room. "One day, James, that boy of yours is going to kill me," she said softly. 

James laughed, "I know, love, where'd you think he gets it from?"

"Hmm… I wonder," Lily said sarcastically.

"And you're the one who wants another one," he teased. The moment the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Lil, I didn't mean it like that," he exclaimed. "Love, I was only playing."

She nodded mutely, "I know, James."

"So… do we let him keep it?" James asked, pointing to the puppy that had fallen asleep on the floor.

"I don't see why not," she replied.

"So he can?"

"I think so, do you?" she asked, sitting next to him.

He pulled her into an embrace, "yep."

"Great," she smiled.

He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, James," she said, before he kissed her softly on the lips.

"What was Alice saying about our anniversary?" he asked.

"Oh, she offered to babysit Harry for us. But both your Mum and my Mum have already offered," Lily told him.

"Do I sense a fight over our boy?" he asked.

"Well, they're quite welcome to him," she teased. James kissed her once again.

"I have reason to believe they'd like that," James chuckled.

Lily nodded, staring distractedly at his lips. "I suggest we let them sort it out between themselves."

"Yeah," James replied thoughtfully. "As long as my boy doesn't get hurt."

Lily sighed.

"What's up, love?" James asked.

"I just really want a baby!" she whispered.

"I know you do, love," he smiled. "But we have our anniversary alone… besides Harry is out cold, right now," he said seductively.

Lily smiled coyly, "yes, I suppose he is."

James kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth. The kiss was instantly passionate, showing their love for one another and their desire to conceive. His hands wound around her waist, while hers ran through his hair. Their bodies moved closer together, while their tongues clashed.

James let out a low moan into her mouth. "Lily…" he said huskily. He pulled her closer, groaning. He'd missed this side of Lily so much. Since Harry had been born, they'd had less time together. He decided that in future, they should find more time to be alone. There was a delicate balance between work, parenting and their marriage. Unfortunately, James felt their intimate side had been rather pushed aside recently.

He kissed her harder, eliciting a delighted hiss from her. "Merlin, Lil," he said in surprise. This was a rare side of Lily. She'd wanted him many times before, of course, and was often in great desire for him. But she was begging, pleading with him to take her. His body temperature rose in reply to her ardour.

She moaned, "James, please…"

So he took her upstairs and showed her his feelings for her.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is a really bad chapter, and so short! My last exam on Monday! Yay! **

**Please review! **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5: Anniversary

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Anniversary**

"Well, we're all ready," James said, lifting their suitcase.

Megan and Richard followed them to the door, Meg holding her grandson in a tight embrace. Harry looked excited. "Say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy," she said, pointing to her son and daughter-in-law.

Harry waved a chubby hand, "bye, Mummy, Daddy," he said quietly, his green eyes shining.

"Goodbye," James said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Goodbye, baby," Lily said, kissing her son's forehead.

They turned and apparated arm in arm. Harry gave his grandparents a cheeky grin.

Megan smiled back at him, "just you, me and Grandpa," she said, tickling his nose lightly.

* * *

"Alone, finally," James laughed.

"This is all terribly romantic," Lily giggled.

"Anything for you," James smiled, pulling her in to kiss her. "I can't believe we've been married for four years."

"I know," Lily smiled back.

He grinned handsomely at her. "I've missed spending time alone with you."

"Me too, but you do realise if we have another child, we'll have even less time together," she pointed out.

He nodded tightening his grip on her. He gave her another lingering kiss.

"So, Mr Potter, what's first on the schedule tonight?" she asked, holding his hand in hers.

"Always so impatient, my love," he teased. "Don't worry; I've got it all under control."

"Hmm… sure you do," she said, staring distractedly at his lips as he moved them closer.

He dropped a single kiss to her lips, "your doubt, it's killing me, love."

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he smiled, giving her another soft kiss.

They walked along the pier, hand in hand. James fiddled with her wedding rings, the warm metal filling him with radiance. They stood at the end, watching children playing on the sand below and birds flying out to sea. The waves washed restlessly, though the sky was calm and the sun was glowing.

Nearby, a young couple sat, chatting quietly, hands entwined. It reminded Lily of her and James' first date. He'd been so sweet, completely surprising her. He had redeemed himself completely for the six and a half years of torture he had given her. She had fallen in love with him instantly. She'd expected him to be so arrogant on a date. But he had cared for her, doing anything she wanted to. He was the perfect partner, the sort every girl dreamed of marrying. Lily hoped Harry would grow up with that character if not a bit more modest.

"James…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad were together," she said softly.

"Me too," he replied, turning to look at her tenderly.

"I can't imagine us not being together anymore," she grinned.

"Me neither. I love you and I always have," he kissed her softly.

"I love you too," she said, "and I will forever." He kissed her deeply, winding his hands about her back. He drew her into him, their tongues meeting.

Some teenagers below began to clap. Lily broke the kiss and gazed at them, embarrassedly. James chuckled light, she was so sweet. It made him realise they were still so young themselves, and yet they had a three year old child and were desperately trying for baby number two.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, pushing a loose lock of hair out of the emerald orbs, tenderly. He couldn't believe that he'd nearly lost her when Voldemort had tried to kill her and Harry.

"Come on, Flower, we've got a dinner appointment."

* * *

"Dinner was lovely, James," she said softly.

"It's was my pleasure," he smiled.

They walked hand in hand. "We're nearly there," he promised. "Do you want to get one of those horse and carriages?"

"No, it's okay. I like walking, as long as it's with you," she replied.

"Oh, okay," he sighed, pulling her closer. It was now darker, and a few streetlamps bathed the pier and beach in an amber glow. The stars were twinkling overhead and a cool breeze washed refreshingly over them.

They walked up a side-street on a hill. The pavement was white, glowing in the moonlight. James pressed a hand to the small of her back, slowly guiding her around to face the hotel.

"James," she cried, "It… it's beautiful."

He grinned, coyly, "do you like it?" he asked.

"It's brilliant."

"Come on, love, this isn't all," he promised.

She followed him," there's more?" she asked in awe.

James quickly got the checked in. He led her quietly up the stairs to the second floor. He stopped by an oak wooden door. He'd set Sirius to come up earlier and sort the inside of the suite. He paused briefly, feeling Lily's eyes upon him. He stooped down to give her a sweet kiss. Then he turned and silently opened the door, guiding Lily into the room.

Sirius had really outdone himself. The room was a pale blue, with creamy white duvets and curtains. Sirius had placed candles on every surface available. The curtains were drawn and the room was bathed in a seductive glow. There was also a carpet of rose petals on the floor, which crushed gently under Lily's feet as she walked further into the room. James smiled softly to himself at the look of utter happiness on his wife's face. On the bed, Sirius had placed a single red rose and a small black box which held James' anniversary present to Lily.

Lily turned to him, tears running down her porcelain cheeks. "James, it's beautiful."

He strode over to catch her in an embrace. "I'm glad you like it." He escorted her over to the bed, giving her the rose and the black box.

She took them, while settling herself deeply into his embrace. He pressed his palms to her backhands, gazing gently over her shoulder. Inside was a gold necklace with ruby and diamonds encrusted into the pendant.

"Wow! James…" she reached back and kissed him.

Once she had broken the kiss, he placed the necklace around her neck. She pushed him onto his back and kissed him deeply. James smiled against her lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth. He reached out and undid the black satin dress she had worn out that evening. Her hair curtained his face as she popped open the buttons of his shirt expertly. The passion between them grew deeper, as they finished undressing.

Soon it was over; they lay tiredly under the sheets in one another's embrace.

"Happy anniversary, love," James said quietly.

"You too, Lily said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," James replied, giving her a soft, succulent, goodnight kiss. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, James."

He pulled her naked body closer to his, and soon they were sound asleep in, cuddled up to one another. In this magical world, there was no son to wake them, no work to return to in the morning. They were together, and still completely in love.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this has been so long coming. I just didn't know what to write. I have ideas for the rest of the story, but not for these chapters. **

**Please review.**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6: Dursleys and School

The Power of Love

**The Power of Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Dursleys and Schools**

"Well, Mr and Mrs Potter, Harry seems a lovely boy and we'd be happy to have him joining the school, next year…" the school PA said.

Lily and James smiled, as they walked hand in hand. Harry had wandered further along the corridor and was looking at a particularly bright picture of a muggle fireman. They had both taken the morning off work to come and look around a local muggle school. The boy's parents had decided to send him to a muggle primary school, for the years before he went to Hogwarts, to help him to mix with other children of his age.

Harry had been beautifully behaved throughout the morning, as usual. He showed himself to be a curious, smart and obedient student. He'd been shy and yet helpful to the other students, seemingly kind and careful.

Lily turned to the dark haired PA. "Thank you," she said sweetly, "I am pleased Harry will be attending."

"It will be a pleasure, I'm sure," the woman said. "If you'd just wait here, I'll get you some forms…" the woman moved around to her office and began rustling through papers.

James moved closer to his wife, watching Harry chatter to one of the kids he had met earlier. "He's gonna love it here," he said.

Lily nodded, "it's perfect!"

He reached in a pressed a brief kiss to her cheek. Their son turned back to them, running over to his father's awaiting embrace.

The woman trotted back over to them. "These need to be sent back in…" she handed James a stack of sheets. "I'll see you in September, bye Harry, Mr, Mrs Potter."

"Thank you for your time," James said as Lily picked their son up.

"Mummy, can we take Sprinkles for a walk when we get home?" the small boy asked, obviously over the excitement caused by his trip to school.

"Yes, I suppose," Lily replied slowly.

* * *

"Lily, as much as I hate to wake your beautiful sleeping face, sweetheart, your sister is here and is demanding to speak to you," James breathed into her ear.

Lily groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Why now?" she moaned.

"Dunno," he said, moving away from her.

Lily stretched against the pillows. She felt sick to the very pit of her stomach. She coughed slightly, feeling James' eyes on her. She rolled over onto her side, feeling fresh waves of nausea hitting her ferociously. She spluttered and James was at her side in an instant.

"You okay?" he asked; his eyes wide with worry.

Lily nodded, forcing a smile to parched lips. "I'm fine…" she groaned as her stomach wrenched in her throat, "oooww…"

"Lil?" he asked cautiously, taking her hand and rubbing her palm with the pad of his thumb.

She looked at him, studying his face carefully, her eyes wide and pain-filled. He bent to press a kiss to her cheek, before pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"LILY!" she heard Petunia shout.

"IT'S OKAY; WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" James yelled with equal intensity.

"James… do _try_ to get along?" she moaned.

James shook his head, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" she quickly changed her mind. "No… I think I need to use the bathroom."

James nodded, releasing her from his embrace. She stood and started to pad out of their bedroom. However, she stumbled, almost falling to the floor. _Almost_… for her overprotective husband sprung to her side and caught her.

"Whoops," he said, lifting her into his arms and carrying her in a bridal fashion.

He paced into the bathroom, gently letting her down.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Could you get me some cold water, Jamie?" she asked, in between bouts of sickness.

"Course," James said, brushing a loose lock of hair out of her eyes and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"James…"

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her.

"Thanks."  
He passed her a soft smile before walking away.

* * *

"Vernon and I are going away for a short holiday. Mum and Dad are away the first two nights and Vernon's parents are visiting his Aunt. We want you to watch Dudders until Mum and Dad get back…" Petunia said sharply.

Lily cocked an eyebrow at her older sister, "you want us to keep your precious son in our freak house?"

Vernon growled. "I told you this was a bad idea," he said to Petunia. He turned to James "look Potter, this is my son, and there will be ground rules, while he is in this house... especially around that _boy._" He pointed a sausage shaped, purple finger at Harry.

James' face turned stony. "Don't talk about my son that way, Dursley." He stood, brandishing his wand. Vernon eyed it nervously. "Dudley's not staying here."

Lily watched them anxiously. "James…" she started, "don't…"

"He deserves it, Lily," James replied, his eyes still fixed on the larger man.

"I don't care," Lily said, "I don't want you in Azkaban." She placed a comforting hand on his bicep.

James nodded slowly, lowering his wand. "It's just until Lily's parents get back, right?" he asked.

Petunia nodded, in a frightened manner. "Two days," she whispered.

"Two days, no longer," James finally agreed, stiffly.

* * *

**Slightly random chappie. I've been working in my local primary school and they had the new children's first visit... so _cute_!**

**Sorry it's short, I hopefully won't leave it as long next time!**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	8. The Troubles of Two Three Year Olds

**The Power of Love **

**Chapter 7**

**The Troubles of Two Three Year Olds**

"More toast, Dudley?" Lily asked her three year old nephew.

The little boy took the small slices greedily. He ate so much more than Harry ever did, Lily had discovered this over the last couple of days. Luckily her parents were coming to pick up him up today; they always spoilt him as much as his parents. It had confirmed what Lily had always known, Harry was such sweet child. Dudley was demanding and rude while her son was quiet and loving.

She shared a soft smile with her husband, watching Harry nibble at half a banana. Dudley had refused to eat fruit but her son clearly loved it.

James stood and walked to the window to fetch the letter an owl dropped off moments before. It was a letter from Alice asking if they could take the boys out to the park later that week.

Once their breakfasts were finished with, James went off to have a shower and shave, leaving Lily to watch the two children. They were playing in separate sides of the room, Harry with his toy Snuffles and Dudley, a toy lion and tiger.

Lily was sorting out some washing when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the two boys playing on the carpet and decided it would be okay to leave them for a minute.

She was glad to see her parents standing at the front door when she opened it.

"Hi," she greeted them, standing aside so they could come in. "Good trip?"

"Not bad, Petunia phoned us first thing this morning to make sure we picked Dudley up straight away," her mother said.

Lily let out a slight laugh," let me get you some drinks. Is coffee okay?"

"Yes, thank you, darling," her father said, kissing her on the cheek.

They moved into the kitchen, just as James walked into behind them. His hair was still wet and he was wearing a pair of muggle jeans. Lily thought her husband looked rather attractive at that second.

He shook hands with her father and with greeted her mother with a slight kiss to her cheek. "You're looking good, Anna," he said.

"James," Mrs Evans chided.

Lily smiled at him as he stepped next to her and put his arm around her. He kissed her gently on the cheek and helped her get some mugs out of the cupboard. Lily had just put the kettle on when she heard a scream from the other room.

"No! Don't break Snuffles!" Harry cried out.

James snaked his arm from around his wife's waist and rushed into the sitting room. His mother-in-law followed him, leaving Lily and her father alone.

"You look tired," he commented.

"Having two three year olds in the house can do that," she commented lightly.

"Are you sure it's nothing more, honey?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah…" she said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow to show her that he clearly wasn't convinced, but said nothing, because at that moment James came back in and he didn't want to worry her husband. James was very susceptible to worrying about his family and David knew how much it annoyed his youngest daughter.

Lily took their small son off her husband, who was holding the small black dog tightly to his chest.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Dudey, tried to break…" he trailed off, gesturing to the small dog in his arms.

She looked over to her mother who was telling the older of the two boys off. Either way, Lily decided she needed a rest. She felt awful.

* * *

"You okay?" James asked, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

It was two-thirty and Lily had just put Harry to bed for a nap. She was using the time to relax, her eyes closed.

"Yeah, fine," she replied, squinting through one eye.

"Do you want to go upstairs for a bit while Harry's asleep and, well… _you know_," he said suggestively, moving closer to her.

She gave him a tired smile as he bent in to kiss her. She moved her head to the side at the last moment so he kissed her on the cheek. James raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, James, I'm too tired," she gave him an apologetic smile.

"No," he said harshly, "you don't get tired like this. You struggle through. Something else is wrong… what the hell is wrong, Lily?"

"Everyone gets tired like this, James," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "It's a part of life."

He fixed her with a look of disbelief, obviously not agreeing with her.

"I feel so sick," she whispered, standing.

James followed her to the bathroom as she threw up for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past three days. He sighed, placing his arms affectionately around her. Letting her know he was there and trying to help her.

She burst into tears, "James, I can't deal with this much longer. I'm scared…"

"You could probably do with a rest. Perhaps you should take tomorrow off, drop Harry off with your Mum and have a rest. Hmm?" he stroked her cheek, as they knelt on the bathroom floor.

"I'm okay, James," she said defensively.

"Stop lying to me!" he said sharply. "You are ill, so calm down and take some time to get better. Or I'll take you to St. Mungo's first thing in the morning."

"I'M FINE!" she snapped.

He frowned slightly, but remained quiet. The expression on his face was a mixture of hurt and thoughtfulness.

"Sorry," she breathed, when he didn't answer. "Perhaps you better get that appointment for tomorrow," she said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I think that would be for the best," he agreed slowly.

He picked her up from under her knees and walked into the living room. He then placed her on the couch before fetching her, a glass of water.

"I'll go and contact them now," he promised, "and I'll ask Mum to watch Harry…"

"Okay,"

"…And I'll contact Moody to say we won't be working tomorrow," he continued, sitting next to her and pulling her into his embrace.

"You don't need to take the day off, James," she argued.

He ran the pad of his thumb along her back. "I'm coming with you, babe," he alleged.

Lily decided to give up arguing with him, he was winning the arguments here. Instead she rested her head on his chest and placed an arm around his waist. He kissed her temple briefly, before gently moving out of her embrace.

"I'll be right back," he promised, "stay where you are."

She could hear him talking to the healer into the fireplace in the kitchen and allowed the soft tones of her husband's voice in the background to help her relax. She closed her eyes and lay back on the sofa. Eventually she heard his footsteps treading back towards her until he was standing over her.

"They promised to see us first thing tomorrow," he told her, settling back by her side. "And Mum is taking Harry all day… I'm afraid Moody still wants me to work the afternoon though, so we could have lunch before I return to work. And then you can have a rest."

"That sounds like a plan," she smirked. "But I may have a sleep now."

"Okay, sweet dreams."


End file.
